Believe in Angels
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: **Shounen-AI** The Schubaltz brothers unleash their guardian angel from his capsule when they were kids... now he's back in their Imperial days
1. Exemplar Alastor

  
  
  


**City of Angels**  
_Part One: Exemplar Alastor_  
Written by _Col. Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Lexicon**

  
  
Exemplar- _The highest level of arch-mage attainable. Once an arch-mage reaches this level, they are immortal and no longer bound by the rules of reality and mortals_

**3-|-**

Quintessence- _The building block, the very essence of magic itself. If a mage is devoid of any magic, he is a lot more hungry than is allowed. If an exemplar is devoid of any magic power... a city is going to go hungry for a few days._

**3-|-**

  
"yadayada" --quotes  
[yadayada] --thoughts  
//yadayda// --telepathy   
  
  
  
_13 years ago..._   
"Hey, Karl!!!" The 10-year-old boy with dark blonde hair rushed over toward the wall. He looked up to see his older brother walking along the wall with his backpack on his back. The wind rushed in his light gold hair, his pretty, young face was brightly light with a smile. He looked down to see his younger brother running beside him. "Thomas, you should be in computer class." He saw the look in his brother's green eyes. "You got expelled again, didn't you?" "Yes, please don't tell papa." "He'll kill you if he finds out." Karl leapt down off the wall and stepped beside his brother. "He'll take the switch and beat you with it." "I know...." Thomas hung his head down and let out a small sigh. "Don't worry, Tommy..." Karl pulled the 10-year-old in his arm and held him close. "I won't let him touch you." "Thanks, Karl." Thomas giggled and held his brother in his arms, smiling. "I got a few Marcs left, let's get some ice cream." Karl smiled, that got a happy reaction from Thomas. "Alright!!! Ice cream!!!" Thomas ran after his brother, laughing along the way. Karl was also laughing, racing his kid brother to the malt shop. They didn't get far when an explosion rang through the streets, causing both of them to stop. Karl and Thomas ran across the street to the construction site, looking at the flying bits of dust and debris. They saw a few construction workers with their Godoses walking around in the loose dirt, the building was going to be carved alongside a large cliff. To Karl's keen eyes, he spotted a cave on the west side of the cliff's edge, he nudged his brother and they moved to the edge of the fence. The construction workers didn't notice the cave there, they were busy working away on the rubble. The boys crawled into the cave, Karl making sure his kid brother got through okay. The cave got wider and more spaced out, allowing them to get off the ground. Their uniforms were now dirty and muddy, but now the ground was made of metal. "What's that?" Karl saw a keypad off to the side of a barely illuminated door, he took a small screwdriver from Thomas's backpack and jimmied the keypad. The door opened, the room inside came alive with lights. Thomas gasped and hid behind Karl, the 14-year-old picked up a stick from the side of the door and eased their way in. In the middle of the room was a suspencion capsule, but none of the writings and machines were zoidian in nature. In fact the writing was alien and the insignia off to the side was alien also. There was a flag strung on the wall of the chamber, the flag had a blue box with 50 white stars and 13 red and white stripes. It looked yellowed with age, and a little torn as well. On the other side of the capsule was a few space suits with patches on them. Thomas neared them and looked at the patches, there were four noticable red letters on one patch, they said: N.A.S.A. But there was another patch as well, they had a purple and gold pitchfork like cross on it, a prong going through the stem. The language on this particular patch was especially alien. Thomas touched the spacesuits again, but something showed up in the glass of the helmet... a human skull. The boy screamed, Karl ran to his aid and pulled him in his arms and pulled him away from the spacesuits. The boys ran for the door when it closed on them, locking them in. Karl pounded on the door, calling out to anyone outside but the loud pounding of the Godos drained his voice. Thomas turned around to see the skeletons in the spacesuits come to life, he screamed and latched onto his brother's shirt. Karl turned around and swung the stick at the skeletal astronauts, one fell against the panel of the ship. But doing so caused the stick to shatter upon impact. Karl and Thomas backed up in the corner of the room, as the skeletons approached. The capsule behind them was shattering, a glowing aquamarine goo leaking out of the cracks. Thomas clung to his brother's shirt, tears falling. Karl had his brother in his arms, staring at the skeletons with fear yet determination in his green eyes. Thomas clung to Karl's shirt, crying. "I want to go home, Karl!!!" Holding his brother close, watching the skeletons advance, Karl felt the telltale signs of terror creep up in his slender body. He felt the lump in his throat get bigger and more pronounced, his arms held Thomas comfortingly although he himself was petrified with fear. //Don't cry, little one.// They felt something warm in the room, someone was there with them, someone who made them feel safe. Karl and Thomas huddled together, Karl's face buried in Thomas's shoulder and vice versa. The 10-year-old boy felt as if someone had wiped his tears away very gently, very ardently. The skeletons were advancing but soon stopped, they turned their attention on the capsule to find that it had cracked and whatever was in there is now gone. Their jaws flailed around as if words were forming from their mauls, the skeletons turned around to find whatever it was that escaped. As soon as the skeletons knew it, something mowed them down with one fall swoop. Lightning crackled from the slice, the bones turned to powder and the spacesuits dissolved in a heartbeat. Karl and Thomas looked up from their huggle, they saw a very handsome man standing there with really long black hair and a manly physique. He wore the same kind of cross around his neck, except it was constructed of amethysts and chains. He was completely nude and in his hand was a wicked looking silver sword with a wolf's motif. It crackled with lightning in his hand, his indigo eyes were covered with his long strands of black hair. His body was covered in a thin layer of that aquamarine muckus-like substance. He fell to his knees, dropping the sword on the ground, the boys slowly stood up to look at the man closer. "Hey, mister? Are you okay?" Thomas asked, his hand touched the man's slimy shoulder. The man looked at Thomas, there was a mark on his forehead, the mark of the Mage's Cross which was the same was his necklace. He looked up at Karl and then at Thomas, but soon coughed out that liquid from his lungs. Thomas wrapped his arms around the man's muscular body and looked up at Karl. "He's shivering!" Karl ran about the room, then ripped that red, white and blue flag from the wall and rushed over to the man. He draped the flag around the man's body, he held it together with his hands. "Who are you?" Karl asked, looking the man in the face. "Are you from around here?" "What's your name?" Thomas asked, his inquisitive green eyes looking in the man's eyes. "A-alastor..." The handsome man muttered, his lips trembling. "Alastor?" Karl asked, then looked at his little brother. "Hey!" "We can't leave him here by himself." Thomas helped Alastor up and looked at his brother. "He'll get cold and lonely!" "Alright." Karl smiled and nodded, then slung Alastor's arm around his shoulders. They helped him out of the cave carefully, Alastor's eyes winced upon seeing the light for the first time in who knows when. They managed to sneak him into Karl's bedroom and then into the bathroom. Karl started the bathwater, Thomas easing Alastor in the scolding water. The aquamarine liquid from Alastor's body and hair turned the water a light blue color. Karl took the small sandbox bucket from the side of the tub and filled it with warm water, he poured the contents in Alastor's hair. He took the shampoo and massaged it into Alastor's skull, Thomas was busy washing Alastor's arms, legs, chest and back. Alastor was enjoying the new fanservice, soon a bucket of hot water washed the soap from his hair. "Hey, Tommy. Go to papa's room and get some clothes. I think he can fit in them." "Okay!" Thomas set the brush down and rushed off to their parents' bedroom. "What's your name, kid?" Alastor asked, looking at Karl with a small smile on his face. "My name's Karl. Karl Lichen Schubaltz." "Nice to meet you, Karl." Alastor nodded, smiling gracefully. "This little goofball is my little brother, Thomas." Karl smiled, knabbing Thomas as he flew in, then gave Thomas a noogie. "Hey!! Kaaaaarrrrrrrlllll!!! No fair!! Leggo!" Thomas giggled, dropping the fresh set of clothes. [I can really sense the togethernes of these kids... and I didn't need my powers for that.] Alastor thought to himself, but all three were soon alerted by a door closing. "Karl!! Thomas!! We're home!!" "It's mama and papa!" Karl stood straight up from noogying Thomas, a look of fright in his face. "They can't know about Mr. Alastor!!" Thomas shouted, holding onto his brother's shirt. "Karl! Thomas! Are you okay in there?" A woman's voice was heard, a light knocking wrapped on the door. Karl and Thomas turned to Alastor, only to see a soaking wet black Scottish Terrier sitting there, panting. The Mage's Cross was on a collar around his neck and he was panting happily. It yapped, alerting the parents. "Karl? Thomas? Did you find another stray dog?" "But mom! Can we keep him?" Thomas wrapped his arms around the Scotty's neck and looked at their mother with pitiful green eyes. "Yeah, mama... we'll take very good care of him." "Ohhh.... alright. I suppose. But you two are soley responsible for the care of that dog." "YAY!!!!" "Thanks, mama..." Karl smiled, stroking the Scotty dog on the head. The mother closed the door, the dog turned back into Alastor. "That's a neat trick!" "I'll say! It fooled mama!" Karl sat by his brother, smiling. "Yes, it is, isn't it." Alastor smiled, then stood out of the bathwater.   
  
Thomas lied in bed, petting Alastor on the head, the Scottish Terrier yawned. The door opened and Karl entered the room, he threw his bookbag on the chair and sat on the bed. The door closed on its' own, allowing Alastor to transform back into human form. He noticed that Karl had a black eye, Thomas noticed the black eye also. "Did you get into another fight?" Thomas asked, getting on his hands and knees. "Some asshole slugged me during the martial arts competition... although it's originally illegal, I hate that punk with a bloody, morbid passion." Karl growled, wincing when Alastor's hand cuffed over his black eye. "Is it that Hermann punk??" Thomas asked, then swung his chibi-ish arms. "I like to slug him around, he's a little Republican punk!!" "Now, kids... violence solves nothing." Alastor's eyes closed softly, his hand emitted a warm, white glow. Karl felt relief from the glow, soon he removed his hand from Karl's eye. It was normal again, the black eye was gone, Thomas waved his hand in front of Karl's eye. "How'd you do that?" Alastor winked and smiled, his index finger raised pointedly. "That's magic, Tommy.... simply magic. If I explain it, it wouldn't be magic..."   
  
  
  


**-Continued-**


	2. Anxious Hearts

  
  
  
  


**Believe in Angels**  
_Part Two: Anxious Hearts_

  
  
  
  


Author's Note

  
_Thomas/Fiona fluff happenin' here..._   
  
"I am Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz of the 1st Panzer Unit. I demand you to release your hostages!" "Fat chance in Hell, Colonel Schubaltz!!!" The bandits shouted from the confines of their Guysacks. "Give us our loot and we'll _THINK_ about releasing them!!" "Besides, a pretty girl like that will bring us a fortune!" The big brick of a man laughed then snorted like a pig. "Not sure about the other man though. He looks too weathered to be of any good." "Let Miss Fiona go right now, you brutes!!!" The young man in the DiBison shouted with anger and fire in his green eyes. "Not so fast, Romeo!" The leader of the Guysacks aimed his guns at Fiona and the other hostage, who looks strikingly like Stinger. The Stinger look-alike's eyes were closed, he wore scholar's garbs and had a bead necklace around his neck. He was tied to Fiona tightly, but Fiona felt calm around his presence despite her situation. "What a predicament you boys are in." The Stinger look-alike spoke with a calm, low, deep voice, he had a smirk on his face. "Shut up, Stinger!" The leader of the Guysacks shouted, looking at him. "I have to give you boys credit. You're not as dumb as you look. That'd be impossible." He opened his eyes, giving them a good view of his exotic indigo eyes. "The guy's a comedian! Everyone laugh!" //Take my hand, miss.// "What are you going to do?" Fiona asked, opening her red eyes. //Trust me.// Fiona took the man's hand even though they were bound together. //Karl, open the hatch to your Iron Kong.// "Huh? Who said that?" Karl looked around, the CB handle still in his hand. //Trust me... just do it...// Stormclouds gathered in the sky, rain began to fall on the bandits and on the Imperial officers. Karl had his hands on his machine gun, aiming them at the bandits. The canopy of the Iron Kong opened up upon Karl's command, suddenly without warning, Fiona was collected in a lightning bolt. She reappeared unhurt in the seat of the Iron Kong, Fiona looked around wondering what the fuck just happened. Karl and Thomas's jaws dropped, along with everyone else's, the Stinger look-alike rubbed his wrists with a very smug grin on his face. His gloved hand smoothly rubbed the rope burns back down as his eyelids remained closed. "Made me burn quintessense.... bastards." "Alastor?" Karl was able to muster the strength to speak, the machine gun lowered. "Hey, Stinger!! Show us that trick again!" "I must protest, gentlemen. Magic is magic... if I explained how I did it, it wouldn't be magic." He opened his eyes to reveal to the Imperials that it was indeed Alastor, a man from the brothers' past. "And another thing, I am NOT Stinger....!!!" Alastor bound into the air as lightning came crashing down on the Guysack he was currently standing on. The intense power of the bolt made it explode on impact. Karl dove behind a large boulder and opened fire on the bandits on foot as Thomas and the two men in the Dark Horns opened fire on the Guysacks. Alastor's metallic demon wings unfolded behind him as he floated high into the air. His eyes turned white and a smile found itself on his pouty lips. He became a bolt of lightning as he crashed down on another Guysack at nearly impossible speeds. Doing such dangerous maneuvers, Alastor was able to rebound and bounce off the exploding Guysack and land safely on the shoulder of the Iron Kong Mk-II. He watched the firefight from then on in, but Fiona stood up, smiling at him. "Thank-you, mister." She called out to him, waving. "I was always taught to treat a lady with respect." Alastor smiled back, waving. The effeminate colonel blew away another bandit before the machine gun in his hand ran out of bullets. He unloaded the clip and inserted a fresh one, the bandits peered over their boulders and opened fire on Karl. He ducked behind his boulder and breathed a big sigh of relief. Peering over the rock for a split second, Karl opened fire, but soon found his gun was firing rounds of pure electricity. The electrical bolts shattered the bandits' hiding spot, giving the blonde beauty a clear shot. "Ah ha!! I got you!!!" Karl opened fire, pinning and clocking each and every bandit in that area. Blood splattered on the desert sand, the bandits fell down dead. The last Guysack was able to get away however, Thomas made little effort to chase it away and Alastor was sitting on the shoulder of the Iron Kong, watching over Fiona. After the firefight, Alastor scooped Fiona in his arms and floated down to the ground, then carefully set her down. Karl emerged from the boulder as he walked over to the handsome man that helped them out. Thomas rushed for the group, then tripped on his feet, going face first in the sand. "Are you alright?" Fiona knelt down to help him. "Oh, Miss Fiona... I'm alright now that you're safe. I would have dropped everything to rescue you but I was having problems with Beek... it really was a messy situation and..." Alastor turned his attention toward Karl, the colonel was staring into his handsome face. "You've grown, Karl." "You handn't changed yourself." Karl turned to look at Alastor, a smile on his face. "What have you been doing since Thomas graduated from Vashkuyard Academy?" "Nothing of serious importance." Alastor fluffed his hair with his right hand. "Just studying the lay of the planet's land." "Doing a good job of it?" "Not really, there's been too many distractions. So I'm learning things for myself." Alastor nodded, smiling. His eyes were still admiring the beautiful colonel. "Who's the lovely young lady?" "That's Fiona, she's a Zoidian." Karl signalled with his head, with a smirk on his face. "Thomas is in love with her but I doubt she returns it. He says she does..." "Listen to your brother, Karl. Thomas is not wrong in his assumption, for Lady Fiona does return his feelings. But she is torn between someone named Van and him." "I see." Karl thought to himself, then walked closer to Alastor. "How about we give Thomas and Fiona a helping hand?" "I protest, Karl. I am merely a scholar, an Exemplar who merely observes..." Alastor saw how bumbly and shy Thomas was, then he looked into Karl's eyes. "On second thought... I'm in."   
  
"Are you sure this is the right idea? What if I make an idiot of myself?" Thomas asked, being scooting across the cobblestone walk by Alastor and Karl. It had been raining that night, and the light to Fiona's room was still on. "Trust me. I read Romeo and Juliet over and over again, in fact I had front row seats with Mr. Shakespeare. Nice man, but a tad crazy." Alastor got Thomas into position under Fiona's window. "Now, come, Karl... let's get to work." Alastor and Karl hid behind the bushes. Thomas nervously picked up some pebbles and tossed them at the window. A few seconds later, Fiona opened the window. "Thomas? What are you doing downstairs?" "Miss Fiona... I-i... I-i... I come to..." He watched Karl and Alastor agg him on. "I come to tell you..." His voice was higher pitched. "Please come downstairs, Miss Fiona. I feel nervous down here." Fiona giggled, strands of gold hair brushed against her face. "Alright, Thomas, I'll be right down." A minute later, Fiona walked over to Thomas's side and smiled, making the dirty-blonde haired lieutenant nervous as all Hell. Thomas was stammering on himself, getting shy and blushing like crazy. Karl took off his hat and handed it to Alastor. "Hold this..." "Sure." Alastor took the uniform cap within his hands. Suddenly, without warning, Karl smacked his forehead, going in true Homer Simpson fashion; "D'OH!!!!" "Never fear..." Alastor closed his eyes, smirking. "The great Alastor Sebastian is here to solve all is problems... and hopefully yours as well." Suddenly Thomas flew under his spell, Alastor slowly took Karl in his arms. Thomas followed suit, taking Fiona in his arms. The zoidian giggled and blushed, an alluring sparkle in Thomas's eyes. In such a romantic voice, Alastor sang, slowing swaying Karl in his arms. Karl was blushing, his cat-like green eyes sparkled with excitement. But Thomas followed suit, singing the exact same words Alastor sang in a romantic, sensual voice. Alastor twirled Karl in his arms, Thomas followed suit, not missing a beat with his singing. Alastor dipped Karl close to the ground, Thomas followed suit, Fiona wrapped her arms around Thomas's neck when he pulled her back up against his body. Alastor's exotic gaze soon met Karl's, his arms draped so lovingly around the effeminate colonel. In a soft, lovely, poetic tune, he dotted the song with-- "I love you. I always will. Now and forever...." The mysterious scholar finished the song and romantic waltz by kissing Karl deeply, knowing that Thomas is going to end his song the same way. And which he did, Fiona wrapped her arms around Thomas's neck. "Oh Thomas! I'm so happy! I love you too!" Thomas snapped from Alastor's spell, but looked into Fiona's eyes. "Y-you love me!?" "Yes!!!" "WWWOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!" Thomas scooped Fiona in his arms and turned to face the bushes. "I won, guys!!! I won!!" "Have at her, tiger!" Karl shouted, smiling proudly and giving him the thumb's up. "Great job, Tommy!" Alastor shouted in triumph, smiling at Thomas. "You deserve her." Thomas and Fiona vanished within the apartment, the two men walked down the road and to the walkway bridge. Karl's hands were in his pockets, Alastor's were clasped together. "That went smashing.... simply brilliant." "Yes, it did. You are quite the dancer... and the kisser." Karl smiled and stopped, they were under the light of a Victorian-style streetlamp. Alastor stopped also, bluish-black highlights in his long, silky hair. "Did that kiss... did it have any hidden meaning? Or was it a magical aid to help Thomas with his shyness?" Karl asked, his voice was low but full of emotion. "Truthfully..." Alastor walked closer to the beautiful Imperial colonel, his hands on Karl's waist. "Your sense of perception is correct on the first guess... the truth is, those distractions on my studies... I never stopped caring about you. And those feelings of longing turned into something deeper. The truth is, Karl Lichen Schubaltz... I love you." "I had that feeling...." Karl's hands slid on Alastor's waist, their bodies pressed close together. Their lips were so close, they could feel their hot breath on their faces. "I love you too, Ally..." Softly, they kissed, under the Victorian-style streetlamp. Around them, fireflies sparkled in the hot summer night, the city's lights danced in the waters below. The clouds parted from the moons, lighting even more of their way. Swans swam under the bridge they were standing on, followed by a few ducks. "Stay with me, Alastor." "I planned on it." Karl and Alastor kissed again, their arms snaked around each other tightly.   
The reflection of the lovers was a little different... in the reflection, Alastor had black angel wings.   
But Karl had white angel wings...   
  
  


**-Continued-**


End file.
